


Algo está Cambiando

by Nyleve19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyleve19/pseuds/Nyleve19
Summary: Algo está cambiando, y no puedo ni quiero evitarlo. Sé que ya no es sólo admiración lo que me hace querer estar dando vueltas alrededor tuyo como si fuera un satélite. No sé si es amor, pero lo parece, y sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de cómo voy a manejar esto





	

Algo está cambiando  
Sentada en el comedor, mientras como una manzana, te veo llegar. Caminas lentamente saludando a los demás integrantes de la Orden antes de llegar a donde yo me encuentro. No puedo dejar de mirarte, y me alegra que no haya nadie a mi alrededor pues dudo que pueda ocultar el deseo de poder tocarte, le doy una mordida a mi fruta, preguntándome si tus labios serán igual de dulces, y yo misma me sonrojo de tener esos pensamientos.  
Algo está cambiando, y no puedo ni quiero evitarlo. Sé que ya no es sólo admiración lo que me hace querer estar dando vueltas alrededor tuyo como si fuera un satélite. No sé si es amor, pero lo parece, y sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de cómo voy a manejar esto.  
¿Serás un simple gusto? …..  
Escucho tus risas junto a las de Sirius próximas a llegar al comedor, e inconscientemente con un sólo movimiento mi apariencia cambia hasta llegar a ser una combinación de lo mejor de Audrey Hepburn y Grace Kelly, tus actrices favoritas.  
Me miras extrañado, yo volteó en otra dirección, no soporto que me mires de esa forma, pero de nada funciona porque te sientas junto a mí.  
-¿Tonks?  
-Sí, Lupin.  
-Sabes, tu apariencia de hoy es linda, pero me gustas más cuando es más tú que otras personas.  
Estoy petrificada, no tengo palabras, ¿acabas de decir que te gusto? . Te miro directamente a los ojos, y te dedico una suave sonrisa, es todo lo que puedo hacer, me siento en las nubes, pero Sirius pronto me baja de mi paraíso personal.  
-Lunático ¿qué le haces a mi querida sobrina que está roja de pies a cabeza?- se carcajea- No me digas que te está demostrando que también puede convertirse en un tomate.  
-¡Qué gracioso Sirius!- le contestó sarcástica- pero antes de que pueda decirle otra cosa la reunión comienza y me tengo que tragar mis insultos.  
Intento aparentar que presto toda mi atención a los informes de Snape, pero en realidad, mis sentidos están destinados a registrar cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada articulación tuya.  
Tu olor, extraña combinación de chocolate amargo y libros viejos, me está volviendo loca. Sonrío para mi misma o eso creo, porque Snape no tarda en reaccionar.  
-¿Le parece gracioso, Nymphadora? ¿Le causa risa el resurgimiento de los mortífagos?  
\- No, es sólo que a veces cuando me pongo nerviosa me da por reír. Moody estuvo a punto de reprobarme en sigilo, puedes preguntarle.  
Nunca fui buena mintiendo, así que Snape no paró con sus ataques.  
-Aún me cuesta trabajo creer que llegaste a convertirte en Auror.  
Estaba a punto de responder cuando Remus tomó la palabra.  
-No creo que te cueste más trabajo que el que nos cuesta a Sirius y a mí verte como maestro en Hogwarts.  
-Sí Snivellus, lo cierto es que siempre nos pareciste demasiado mediocre, pero mira ahora eres el terror de los estudiantes- complementó canuto.  
Todo estaba a punto de convertirse en una pelea, pero Dumbledore puso orden a la sesión antes de que Snape se fuera a la yugular de Sirius.  
El resto del tiempo evité encontrar mi mirada con la tuya, no quería un accidente mayor y me dediqué a confirmar planes de vigilancia con Kingsley Shacklebolt. Pero lo cierto es que no podía controlar que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza cada que te acercabas o escuchaba alguno de tus comentarios con el resto de los compañeros.  
Estoy lista para marcharme, no quiero despedirme, sé que mañana partirás a investigar algo relacionado con una manada de hombres lobo y me aterra el tener que dejarte ir sin la certeza de tu regreso. Como siempre no puedo evitar tropezarme con el paragüero cercano a la entrada principal lo cual llama tu atención, aunque para el resto pasa desapercibido.  
-Dora ¿estás bien?  
\- Sí, no te preocupes todo bajo control.  
-¿Te retiras ya?  
\- Sí  
-¿Puedo acompañarte? Necesito caminar un poco y sé que acostumbras irte a tu casa a pie.  
\- Cla..ro – respondo nerviosa, temiendo delatar mis sentimientos.  
La noche es fría y la niebla cubre las calles, el viento es fuerte y juega con tu cabello. Sonríes mientras tratas inútilmente de esquivarlo. Tu risa es profunda y gutural, rastros del lobo que esta noche permanece dormido en tu interior.  
Tenemos que atravesar el parque y las hojas secas junto con pequeñas ramas, son pequeños proyectiles que la naturaleza lanza a los valientes que osan de caminar a estas horas.  
Me miras preocupado, ambos sabemos que con un solo movimiento podríamos salir de ahí y aparecer en un lugar más seguro o simplemente invocar un escudo, pero eso le quitaría la diversión y sé que tú también lo sabes, pues no dices nada cuando te tomo de la mano y te conduzco a una pequeña caseta telefónica que nos servirá de refugió.  
Tiemblo de frío y de nervios pero no dejo de sonreír.Tú te desprendes de tu abrigo y me lo ofreces.  
-No quiero que mueras de frío.  
-¿Y tú?  
-Yo estaré bien. No te preocupes por mi.  
Me pongo tu abrigo y noto que es realmente confortable pues guarda tu calor y tu esencia.  
-Está calientito, gracias.  
-La licantropía hace que mi temperatura corporal siempre sea más elevada. Una ventaja en este clima.  
-Y sí mi intuición no me fallá en los bolsillos debo encontrar una sorpresa ¿Cierto?  
Tú confirmas mis sospechas y haciendo gala de mi lado más infantil me emociono al encontrar una barra de chocolate esperando a ser devorada. La parto en dos y tú la saboreas de tal manera que es imposible no desear poder degustar tus labios. Me miras con curiosidad y apenado me das una explicación.  
C-reo que ambas cosas están relacionadas, por mi condición también soy más propenso a quemar más calorías, así que de ahí mi pequeña adicción al chocolate. Me hace sentir mejor. James solía decir que es una excusa que me he inventado para que en clases los profesores no me confiscaran los chocolates, y tal vez en parte sea cierto.  
El viento golpea con fuerza la caseta, ambos nos sobresaltamos, es una ridículez que estemos atrapados ahí.Así que sin el menor de los avisos te tomó de la mano y nos transporto a Piccadilly Circus.  
Veo tu sorpresa al aparecer en tal lugar, el clima sin duda es más benevolente en esta parte de la ciudad pero tú de pronto te pones tenso, no es inusual que siempre te encuentres a la defensiva. "Alerta permanente" Moody sin duda está orgulloso de ti.  
-Tú casa no está cerca  
-No vamos a mi casa.- Declaro traviesamiente- ¡Vamos, te invito un café! Lo merecemos, después de todo mañana ambos iniciamos misiones y no sabemos cuándo podremos darnos este lujo de nuevo.  
Tú me miras dulcemente y sin decir más te conduzco hasta un pequeño local de esos que a pesar de estar en la zona más visitada de todo Londres, parece mágicamente estar oculta para los turistas.  
Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa para dos, tú te muestras más relajado, y en cuanto vienen a tomarnos la orden descubro que no te gusta el café. No puedo creerlo. ¿Quién diría que Remus Lupin no soporta la cafeína? Pides un chocolate caliente con crema batida, vaya que tienes un problema con la azúcar.  
Hablamos de todo y de nada. De tus manías y las mías, de lo afortunados que son los muggles al ignorar la guerra que está gestándose ene estos momentos bajo sus narices.  
Suspiras y veo el desconsuelo reflejado en tus ojos, a veces olvido lo mucho que perdiste hace años y que para ti todo lo que estamos viviendo es una especie de déjà vu.  
Tomó tus manos entre las mías, te miró directamente a los ojos mientras susurró con dulzura – Todo estará bien, puedes confiar en mí- tus manos empiezan a temblar pero no las retiras, confías en mí.  
Definitivamente todo está cambiando a nuestro alrededor y en nuestro interior. Quisiera congelar este momento para siempre y proteger esta mesa, este pequeño rincón en el mundo de todo aquello que quiera dañarnos, tal vez no pueda lograr que sea para siempre pero haré lo posible para que el aquí y el ahora sea perfecto.


End file.
